


Bite Me

by Hopeless_R



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alfa! Jason, Batfamília, Batman - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Dois Idiotas Apaixonados, Jason Todd - Freeform, M/M, Mais Dezoito, Mais Um Ship Diferente, Mordida, Omega! Dick, Omegaverse, Português, Sexo, Ship Que Você Respeita, alfa - Freeform, jaydick, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "[...]Jason nunca sentiu a necessidade de definir o que eles eram.[...]"





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [INDEX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738015) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



> É isso aí, mais um ship inusitado e diferente que lhes trago.   
> Na realidade, não é tão diferente assim, como sempre influenciada pelo tumblr cof/   
> Então vamos lá, o universo é omegaverse. Yey \o/   
> Sou apaixonada por esse estilo, mas vou deixar para explicar nas notas finais <3   
> Obrigada pela atenção e boa leitura.   
> PS: apesar de ter passado por uma rápida correção, peço desculpas por eventuais erros.   
> Obrigada pela correção minha amiga EvilKah <3
> 
> Postado dia: 25/06/2017 no Nyah e No AS

_"Amar não é só dizer “eu te amo”, é demonstrar isso sem precisar de palavras."_

**Autor Desconhecido**

**Bite Me**

Nenhum dos dois definiu aquilo que eles tinham. Aquilo que no início deveria ser só sexo, parecia ter tomado proporções um pouco maiores, até demais para que qualquer um dos dois pudesse controlar ou contornar. Por que aquilo deixou de ser puramente desejo e se tornou algo que nenhum dos dois conseguira definir ou fingiam apenas não defina-la.

Na realidade, Jason nunca sentiu a necessidade de definir o que eles eram.

Ele se moveu, se ajeitando sobre o colchão, o local ainda cheirava a sexo, misturado com a essência que Dick exalava, era cheiro que um ômega exalava quando estava na fase do ciclo. Fazia algumas horas que ele tinha acabado de entrar no ciclo e agora o mais velho estava dormindo, depois de perder a contagem de rodadas iniciais que tiveram, ainda tinha mais quatro longos dias com o ômega, não que achasse ruim, nunca.

Jason conseguia ver a curvatura leve da lateral do corpo do moreno, as linhas que desciam pela pélvis, levou a mão até os fios escuros do rapaz os tirando do rosto, deixando o local livre para seu olhar. Quando foi que tinha parado para observar o outro daquele jeito? Com cuidado retirou o braço que estava abaixo de Grayson. Se levantou, sentindo a movimentação do outro sobre os lençóis. Foi até ao frigobar que tinha no quarto e pegou um copo de água, bebendo com calma o líquido e enchendo novamente se virando para fitá-lo ainda deitado.

Era apenas sexo, uma maneira de sanar o controle que os instintos de um ômega durante o ciclo. Ômegas ficavam extremamente vulneráveis durante o ciclo, além de sofrerem muito, perdiam uma grande quantidade de água e muitos deles ficavam com desnutrição. Todos eles perdiam sua consciência sobre a realidade e se entregavam ao primeiro alfa que estivesse na sua frente. Isso poderia variar de acordo com o ômega, o ciclo poderia durar de três à cinco dias. No caso de Richard, eram longos e intermináveis cinco dias. Eles passavam por todo o processo sozinhos, caso não tivessem um parceiro para aquilo.

Mas aquilo tinha começado um pouco antes dos ciclos do rapaz, fora uma tensão e um estresse que ambos se aproveitaram. Depois de um tempo, Richard tinha lhe pedido para ficar em seus ciclos, e céus, era totalmente diferente do que puramente sexo. Tudo ficava mais aguçado e ele se entregava totalmente a ele.

E estavam naquilo a pelo menos um ano ou mais, era o terceiro ciclo que participava com Dick e cada um mostrava-se mais intensos. Seu olhar se voltou para a cama quando viu Richard se mover, dessa vez acordando, se aproximou, vendo-o coçar os olhos e se agarrar ao travesseiro. Se sentou na borda da cama, Grayson ao sentir o peso na cama, levou a mão por sobre a superfície macia, tateando em busca do outro que tocou em sua mão. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram.

\- Jay... – Jason apertou levemente a mão dele e entregou o copo de água, o moreno ainda estava de olhos fechados.

\- Toma. – O olhar embaçado de Dick se encontrou com o firme de Jason, o mais velho atendeu ao comando do alfa e bebeu a água. Usava o comando, como de um alfa para um ômega, enquanto o outro estive-se no ciclo tinha que mantê-lo hidratado e nutrido, mesmo que tivesse que força-lo.

Jason pegou o copo e o colocou na mesinha, já sentindo as mãos do mais velho tocando-lhe a lateral do corpo. E os lábios do outro de encontro com seu pescoço, sentia o calor do outro, sentia a essência do ômega lhe atingir novamente. Se virou levando as mãos até a nuca do rapaz aonde apertou levemente os fios puxando-o para trás, fazendo Dick morder o lábio inferior, levou sua boca até a região aonde tinha a glândula ômega, aspirou a região, sentindo sua boca salivar. Céus.

O mais alto levou suas mãos até a cintura do outro e o puxou para o seu colo, escutou Richard soltar um leve arfar, como um ronrono. Sentindo a pressão da pélvis do rapaz sobre a sua, sentindo-o roçar e atiçá-lo mais ainda. Richard sentia toda a necessidade de se ligar a Jason, todo o seu corpo, cada músculo, cada partícula clamava pelos toques do outro que não foram negados. Sentia todo o desejo vir à tona, após algumas horas de sono, voltava todo o desejo de se ligar ao seu parceiro que era atraído totalmente pelo cheiro do outro.

Era um cheiro diferente, Jason poderia dizer que era o mais inebriante que já sentira antes. O mais novo rosnou, jogando o corpo de Dick de volta para a cama, dessa vez com ele de costas para si, trouxe as mãos para as costas do rapaz e as atou uma com a outra. De maneira mecânica, o ômega empinou seu quadril, se oferecendo para o outro. Jason deixou um sorriso torto em seus lábios.

\- O que é que você quer, hein, Dick? – Questionou, fazendo o outro soltar o ar.

\- Jay... – Viu o corpo dele se tensionar, conseguindo ver com total satisfação todos os músculos dele se contraírem, com a cintura indo para perto de si, querendo se roçar nele, se afastou causando um murmúrio choroso do outro. – Por favor…

\- Eu não escutei. – Disse ele brincando com a entrada do outro, já úmida, com o dedo. Sorriu sacana, pegando o vibrador que estava na cama, posicionando e o penetrando, fazendo o mais velho arquear as costas e gemer longamente. Ligou o aparelho, as mãos do rapaz se apertaram uma com a outra e seu rosto estava virado para o lado contra o travesseiro.

O mais velho gemia, enquanto o objeto vibrava, ele sentia seu corpo quente e espasmos percorrerem totalmente sobre si, cada molécula de seu corpo pedia pelo contato de um alfa, do seu alfa. Ele tremia e suas pernas escorregavam pelas laterais, ficando mais exposto para o outro, que o matinha firme, segurando-o pelo quadril. Aquilo doía tanto, seu ciclo era tão doloroso, mas que apenas com aquele pequeno toque sobre sua cintura já fazia sua dor diminuir, o cheiro do outro lhe acalmava.

\- Jason... Por favor. – Suplicou, uma onda de êxtase se apossou de Jason, pura adrenalina, mesclada com endorfina. Seus sentidos alfas diziam para suprir as necessidades de seu ômega. Seu ômega. Aquela frase, naquela hora, fazia total sentido. – Tira. – Pediu, fazendo o mais novo sorrir sacana.

\- Deveria? Você por um acaso está sendo um bom garoto? – Jason era um sadomasoquista, mas nem tanto, estava se segurando para simplesmente prensar seu corpo ao do outro e domá-lo para si. Unicamente. Ele apertou o botão, fazendo a vibração aumentar, Richard sentia o objeto lhe atingir em pontos sensíveis, mas não saciavam toda aquela onda de necessidade pela qual passava. Aquilo o fez gemer alto, enterrar a cabeça no colchão e arrebitar mais ainda suas nádegas.

\- Por favor... Por favor. Tire isso, quero você dentro de mim. Quero que me ate, quero que me marque...

Os olhos do alfa brilharam intensamente, pegando o vibrador e o retirando, atrapalhando a fala do mais velho que gemeu alto, prazerosamente. Direcionou o membro ereto na entrada do mais velho, notou a movimentação do mais velho e seu olhar foi parar a cabeça dele. Seus olhos se abriram um pouco mais, notando que o outro cedia o seu pescoço. No exato lugar que tinha a glândula ômega.

Aquilo era instintivo, totalmente. A glândula ômega era aonde se liberava o cheiro que um ômega carrega e que com a mordida de um alfa poderia sanar parte dos hormônios que o ômega liberava. Para Jason, todos os ômegas tinham o mesmo cheiro, mas Richard... Richard conseguia ter um cheiro único. E que mesmo fora dos ciclos conseguia encantar muitos alfas e ômegas. Provavelmente por ser um ômega maior.

A exposição daquela região tinha uma única explicação, um pedido implícito para que fosse mordido, mas não o fez, voltou a realidade quando Dick cansou de esperar por uma ação de Jason e ele próprio moveu seu quadril em direção ao falo do maior se penetrando no processo e gemendo altivo.

\- Porra. – Jason mordeu o lábio inferior e segurou a cintura do rapaz com uma mão se inclinando sobre o rapaz, enquanto a outra foi para os fios de cabelo dele, apertando-os fazendo Richard morder entreabrir os lábios e mover a cabeça para cima. A posição já não era agradável, agora com Jason puxando sua cabeça a tornava mais incomoda. – Eu vou ter que te ensinar a ter modos. – Um sorriso malicioso se fez presente nos lábios do mais velho.

\- Vai ter que se esforçar. – Jason queria rir, aquele sim, era Dick fudendo Grayson. A cada momento que passava com o mais velho, certamente, era único, principalmente em seus ciclos. Moveu seu quadril com tudo, fazendo o corpo dele ir para frente e gritar de prazer, o fazendo gozar. Um riso fugaz e sacana veio de Jason.

– Está tão sensível que com uma única estocada o fiz gozar. – Levou sua mão ao falo do mais velho o estimulando, fazendo-o se contorcer. Queria ter mais de dois braços, o trabalho seria melhor. Dick arfava, gemia e se contraia. Jason sorriu segurando a ponta do membro, o impedindo de gozar pela segunda vez,  fazendo o outro soltar o ar frustrado.

Passou então a se movimentar, indo e vindo, de início lento. Sua mão puxou os fios de cabelo do outro, fazendo-o se erguer, enquanto sua outra mão ia para as mãos atadas do rapaz e as segurava. As estocadas vieram mais rápidas e intensas. Richard sentia-se quente, sentia tudo em si se esquentar e ferver, o levando a locais inimagináveis, quem sabe o nirvana. Seu membro ereto movia-se para cima e para baixo com o encaminhar que Jason estava os levando, mas ele queria mais, queria que Jason o ata-se, queria sentir a glândula dele se expandindo em si... Queria...

\- Me morda. – Um som gutural irrompeu de sua garganta do maior, como um rugido. Dick sentiu-se vazio quando o outro se retirou de si e o jogou na cama de costas, Jason pode ver o rosto vermelho do ômega e não sabia o que fazer, vê-lo entregue para si; pernas abertas; lábios vermelhos semiabertos; respiração ofegante; o peito subindo e descendo irregularmente; o pescoço exposto para si; e agora... Aquele pedido.

\- Não. – A resposta veio como um tiro, e nenhum dos dois sabia por que aquilo doera tanto.

 Jason não sabia explicar por que aquela resposta doera em si, mesmo sabendo que machucaria Richard, mas tinha que tentar não ser levado totalmente pelo cheiro que ele emanava. Se não, se arrependeria amargamente.

Por outro lado, Dick saberia dizer o por que daquilo ter lhe machucado, de tê-lo feito transbordar os olhos em lágrimas, mesmo que aquilo não tenha afetado seu desejo sexual. Seu instinto ômega de ter que se atar, de se unir e formar um laço com um parceiro estava exageradamente gritante naquele ciclo, seria por que aquele era o terceiro que compartilhavam?

E Jason sabia que sua resposta tinha afetado o rapaz, mas não era como se o moreno fosse se lembrar perfeitamente do que tinha acontecido naquele ciclo o que o fez se mover, puxar a cintura do outro e em um único movimento penetrar o outro, fazendo-o gemer novamente e se perder em pensamentos... Em desejos.

As lágrimas nunca chegaram a descer, por que mesmo pelo jeito brusco com o qual o alfa investia contra si, lá estava ele beijando o canto de seus olhos e depois lhe beijando intensamente, o rosto dele desceu para o pescoço do rapaz, o outro lado da região da glândula e beijou o local descendo e mordendo o ombro do mais velho. Foi o único jeito que encontrou para poder sanar seu próprio desejo em morder o local da glândula.

Richard estava tão perdido em seu próprio prazer, principalmente quando Jason conseguia lhe atingir naquele ponto, fazendo-o ver estrelas. Que só notou que estava com os braços soltos quando seus braços circundaram o pescoço de Jason. Sentia cada ponto de seu corpo lhe enviando alguma resposta, algum efeito que o membro do mais novo causava sobre si.

Entendeu quando o outro se afastou, se soltando dele e sem que o outro precisa-se pedir ou fazer, moveu sua perna passando pelo ombro do mais novo. (Maldito acrobata. Certamente, um pensamento de Jason) Que voltou a penetrá-lo e a estocá-lo, mantendo o quadril do rapaz na lateral de modo que quando fosse atá-lo não o machuca-se.

E em uma estocada mais funda, Dick sentiu espasmos percorrerem seu corpo e uma onda avassaladora lhe atingir. Liberando todo o seu prazer, sentindo seus músculos relaxarem e sua entrada contrair fazendo Jason gemer alto, sentindo a glândula do falo inchar e se prendendo à Dick que gemeu longamente.

Jason se moveu com cuidado, para que não machucar Dick, fazendo-o ficar deitado de lado e se ajeitar atrás dele. Seu rosto foi até o maxilar do rapaz e distribuiu leves beijos e mordidas na região, fazendo Dick fechar os olhos cansado. Teriam que esperar por meia hora até o membro voltar ao normal.

\- Descanse. – Richard maneou a cabeça levemente e logo ressonava suavemente. O mais novo soltou o ar com força. Certamente, aquela seria uma longa semana. Ele esperou pacientemente para que a sua glândula desincha-se para poder retirar-se se Dick. Ajeitou o moreno sobre a cama que não conseguia ficar sem se encostar em Jason.

Parecia algo natural, um ômega atraído pela proteção que um alfa poderia emanar. Jason deixou o outro sobre seu ombro e ficou pensativo, principalmente quando Dick lhe pedira para ser mordido. Aquilo não deveria ser algo a perder tempo para se pensar, poderia simplesmente atender aquele pedido e a vida prosseguia, contudo, sabia que uma mordida significava muito mais do que sanar seu prazer. Significava que Richard tinha um companheiro com quem se unia e tinha um laço.

E que naquela altura do campeonato, em meio ao seu ciclo, marcá-lo com uma mordida seria pedir para morrer depois que o mais velho completa-se os cinco dias de ciclo. Afinal ele teria consciência sobre si. Quando um ômega entrava no ciclo ele perdia totalmente sua noção de tempo e espaço, e a única coisa que ele pensava era achar um alfa para poder acabar com seu estado extremo de libido. E uma mordida, de longe, era uma passada a mais para o que eles tinham. E o que eles tinham?

Não era algo que tinham parado para pensar e conversar.

Uma mordida, será que era isso mesmo que Dick queria?

De qualquer forma seus pensamentos se ofuscaram novamente, o cheiro penetrante do ômega voltara, quanto tempo tinha perdido pensando? Ele moveu seus olhos para baixo, encontrando o outro se remexer inquieto e voltar seu olhar para o moreno, atordoado, Jason levou os braços em torno do corpo do rapaz que se aquietou.

Jason fazia questão de manifestar sua presença ali, acalmar um ômega e mantê-lo seguro, era sua função como alfa, mesmo que Dick Grayson não fosse um ômega qualquer, começava pelo fato dele ser o Asa Noturna, o garoto de ouro que Batman nunca ia se decepcionar ou se arrepender de ter criado. Diferente de si, a ovelha negra da família, a decepção em uma pessoa só. Deu um sorriso torto, imaginando a cara que o morcegão faria quando soubesse o caso dos dois.

Ele soltou o ar com força, certamente, ele já sabia. O homem deve ter colocado olhos e ouvidos por toda Gotham e Budheaven, para ter alguma coisa de seus “filhos”, claro que somente no caso de Richard, mesmo que o moreno discorde de todo o seu “achismo”. Ainda ficava surpreso por Dick ainda proteger Bruce e não se cansar de dizer que o homem o amava como um filho e que tudo o que ele e Alfred mais querem era que ele volta-se para casa.

Tinha vontade? Céus, Jason sentia falta da mansão, de passar horas na biblioteca ou nos jardins intermináveis por árvores. Seus pensamentos foram quebrados novamente quando sentiu Richard se mover, se virando para si. O moreno olhou para o outro, que o fitava intensamente, Jason sustentou o olhar. Um momento de lucidez? Grayson moveu sua mão para o maxilar do outro e pode ver os olhos dele marejarem, como se ele soube-se o que estava acontecendo dentro de sua mente. Maldito seja esses hormônios inquietantes dos ômegas.

\- Por que você não me mordeu? – Questionou, voz embargada, Jason soltou o ar. Aqui vamos nós.

\- Tenho valor em minha miserável vida, ainda. – Disse se movendo, ficando sobre o rapaz que se sentia minúsculo sobre o outro. – Não é hora para discutimos isso.

\- Quem iria te matar? Tem medo do que o B pode fazer? – Questionou, Jason rolou os olhos.

\- Não, foda-se Bruce. – Dick abriu a boca, para logo ser tomada pela de Jason, o beijo foi lento, intenso e propício, era um jeito eficaz de manter o acrobata quieto.

Quando um ômega estava transbordando de hormônios, era difícil ter uma conversa descente com um. Jason não era um babaca suficiente para não saber os limites do relacionamento estranho e sem nome que tinha com seu irmão. Na realidade, nunca era para ter acontecido, mas muitas coisas falavam mais alto, como aquele cheiro irritante e inebriante que Richard emanava que fazia alfas e mais alfas caírem em seus desejos. Céus... Dick era delicioso.

Suas mãos desceram por toda a extensão do corpo de Dick que arqueou, como labaredas o queimando vivo, deliciosamente vivo. Mais uma rodada, entre tantas outras, dessa vez sem muitas palavras, sem muita demora. Jason sentia seu membro já acordar, feromônios malditos. Virou Dick de lado e sem esperar muito, já o penetrava.

Seu corpo todo se enrijeceu ao escutar o barítono gemer alto, sentir os dedos dele sobre sua nuca, seus lábios se chocando com os dele, em meio ao beijo e dentes.

\- Me morda. – Jason o fitou com ira, mordendo o lábio do rapaz.

\- Não. – Rugiu, estocando-o fortemente fazendo-o ver estrelas, fazendo-o perder mais ainda a sanidade.

\- Jason! – Seu nome o incentivou a continuar com as investidas até finalmente o outro se desfazer, mas o alfa não estava satisfeito, fazendo-o estimular novamente o ômega. Jason o fez gozar três vezes, enquanto acertava seu ponto e estimulá-lo, para finalmente ejacular dentro do ômega, o preenchendo, o tornando-o seu.

Mais uma pausa, foi naquele momento que Jason descobriu que teria que ser forte durante aqueles dias do ciclo, seria difícil dizer não para Dick, para o desejo dos dois. Céus...

\---

O último dia chegara, Dick cavalgava em seu colo, mãos sobre suas coxas, impulsionando mais e mais contra Jason, aquele era o ápice que os feromônios no ciclo podiam chegar, e Jason não sabia se teria controle o suficiente para manter seu “não” durante os pedidos obscenos de Dick para mordê-lo. Em meio ao beijo, em meio as suas cavalgadas, em meio as suas investidas, prensado na parede, na cama e no chão. Jason resistira fortemente ao desejo de morder o pescoço, aonde estava a glândula.

\- Jason... – Não, Jason puxou o lençol que estava na cama, passou em torno do pescoço do rapaz, prendendo seu braço ao pescoço dele. – Por favor. – O moreno levou o rosto até a nuca dele, mordendo o local. – A--- Me morda... Me... – Seu nariz foi até aonde estava sua mão na frente da glândula.

Ele mordeu a própria mão, sentindo o cheiro de Dick fortemente em seu ser, o mais velho sentiu a pressão da mão sobre sua glândula, ele gemeu alto, quando em uma investida forte sem aviso de Jason o acertou. A glândula se inchou dentro dele, o mantendo-o atado ao alfa. Suas costas foram de encontro ao peito do outro, descansando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

Jason escutou ele arfar e fazer pequenos ruídos, soltou o ar. Um poço de emoções, mas nada que ele não pode-se lidar. Sua mão sangrava e manchava o lençol que a prendia no pescoço do rapaz. Dick deveria estar se perguntando por que Todd não o mordera, por que não saciara sua vontade, o acalmara como um alfa deveria fazer. Perdido em seus desejos ômegas e não em seus próprios desejos, droga, odiava ver Dick rendido para seus instintos.

\- Já acabou Dick... – Levou sua mão livre para o queixo do outro e o beijou até acalmá-lo, ele próprio fazendo sua essência alfa presente como ele não cedera ao mais velho, ele não sabia.

Na realidade sabia, mas preferia ignorar a verdade. Preferia ficar afastado da verdade, por que ela o aterrorizava, ela o mantinha na linha, nos limites da relação dos dois. Entre o que é certo e o que é desejo, mesmo que ele não fosse o melhor exemplo para isso, mas para Dick Grayson, ele faria o que era certo. Somente para ele, e todos os “nãos” não foram para Dick, e sim para seus instintos ômegas.

\- Descanse. – Sua voz veio profunda, grave e moderada, algo direcionado de um alfa para o ômega. Seu ômega.

Dick acatou sem protestar, fechando os olhos. Jason sentiu a respiração dele diminuir, soltou o ar com força. E aguardou até poder se retirar de dentro do mais velho e ajeitá-lo na cama, finalmente tudo acabara.

\----

Dick se sentia nauseado, acordar era uma das etapas mais difíceis depois de um ciclo, ele gemeu, não era facil se mexer. Ele abriu os olhos olhando ao redor, tentando se situar. Cada parte de seu corpo doía, mas de uma maneira boa, era um cansaço bom, era como se tivesse sido banhado com a mais pura água. Seu olfato captou um cheiro bom, vindo da cozinha (além do cheiro que Jason deixara por todo o quarto), ele se levantou com calma, gemendo com o ato e olhou para o lado, um copo de água e algumas pílulas, sorriu de canto. Tomou tudo sem pensar e finalmente foi para a cozinha, vestindo somente o roupão.

Assim que chegou na cozinha, viu Jason no fogão preparando ovos e bacon, ele parecia concentrado naquilo, mas ele indicou a mesa para Dick que concordou com a cabeça e se sentou. Jason se voltou para o rapaz já com o prato com ovos e bacon, deixando os talheres e os pães para ambos. O mais novo o viu coçar os olhos preguiçosamente e os fios arrepiados, a cara amassada, mas o sorriso leve fazia presente.

Maldito garoto de ouro.

\- Como se sente? – Dick levou os olhos preguiçosos para Jason.

\- Perdido... Como qualquer final. – Disse com calma, pegando o garfo e mexendo nos ovos.

O silêncio que se tomou foi constrangedor, aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que Dick sentira aquilo, Jason parecia tenso com algo. O moreno parou o que fazia e olhou diretamente para o mais novo que o fitava, observava, tentado saber o que incomodava o mais novo. Seu olhar desceu para a mão enfaixada dele, ergueu uma sobrancelha. Logo o outro escondeu a mão.

\- O que aconteceu? – Questionou, um dos problemas do ciclo, o ômega perdia qualquer noção do que estava acontecendo, lembrando de breves trechos com seu parceiro, mas não de tudo.

\- Um copo quebrou quando estava te levando água. – Mentira.

\- Deixe-me ver. – Ambos se fitaram intensamente, até finalmente o outro soltar o e lhe estender a mão, ele retirou as bandagens e fitou a mordida, marcando a pele dele. Ele arregalou os olhos. – Eu... fiz isso? – Jason ficou quieto e negou com a cabeça, o moreno ficou inquieto. – O que aconteceu?

\- Nada... é melhor comer. – Disse tirando a mão e pegando um pão e tirando um pedaço, pegando um pouco dos ovos que tinha feito.

\- Como nada? Nós passamos cinco dias juntos e você está mordido! Quem além de mim poderia ter feito isso? A não ser que... – Ele não completou a frase, Jason estava quieto ele voltou seu olhar para Dick, um olhar pesado, fazendo o moreno mais velho fechar a boca.

\- Coma. – Dick sentiu seu corpo tremer, sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar. Aquele não era um comando qualquer, era a voz de um alfa. E Jason nunca usara aquele tom com ele, não quando estavam fora de quatro paredes e gemidos.

O moreno abaixou a cabeça e pegou o pão em silêncio, começando a comer, sem muita vontade. Foi aí que Jason viu o que tinha feito, seu olhar e postura mudaram drasticamente. Culpa.

\- Dick... Eu...

\- Vá embora. – Aquilo travou Jason que o fitou estático, tinha pisado feio na bola. Richard John Grayson, era a pessoa mais oito ou oitenta que já conhecera. – Saia, antes que eu chute sua bunda para fora da minha casa. – Fim de discussão, o moreno continuou comendo ignorando a presença de Jason que sabia que não adiantava muito qualquer coisa que ele dissesse. Ele se levantou e saiu.

Richard só parou de comer quando tinha terminado tudo, se sentia fraco, cansado e abatido. Ele soltou o ar com força, sem vontade, colocando a louça na pia e se jogando no sofá, seu peito estava pesado. Sentia-se traído, estava com raiva de Jason, irritado, mas a mão dele o incomodava. Céus, odiava ser um ômega, odiava essa facilidade que tinha de mudar da água para vinho em humor, principalmente depois de um ciclo, quando estava ainda fraco para comandos de voz de alfa.

Vulnerável.

\---

Passara o dia inteiro no sofá, ao menos colocara uma roupa mais confortável, vendo talk-shows e comendo cereal, bom... Essa seria a alimentação básica para Dick. Cereal se não fosse Jason que colocasse algo decente em seus armários e geladeira, quando não fizesse algo que não fosse leite e cereais de flocos de açúcar para comerem no café, almoço e janta, o mais novo até falara que estava surpreso por Dick ainda não está diabético.

Soltou o ar com força, se afundando no sofá, vendo o apresentador e seus participantes complementarem o show, o moreno soltou o ar. Já era noite quando olhou para o sofá, ele bufou, se levantando e indo para a cozinha deixar as coisas lá, para voltar de novo para o sofá.

Seu olhar foi para a janela de novo, quando escutou um barulho estranho, foi até o local e então surgiu o capacete vermelho na janela, fazendo-o pular para trás, e fitar Jason irritado. O moreno ergueu a tela de celular mostrando a mensagem: “Vamos conversar?” Dick ergueu uma sobrancelha e fechou as cortinas e indo para o sofá, seu celular começou a vibrar.

Ele ignorou por um momento e então pegou o aparelho:

“Olha... Eu sei que fiz burrada”

“Na realidade, uma grande cagada”

“Droga, Dick... Vamos conversar.”

“Você poderia ao menos me mandar tomar no cu, invés de ficar visualizando as mensagens.”

“Quer saber, dick head ?! Foda-se você e seu drama.”

As mensagens soltavam rapidamente, essa última demorou um pouco para aparecer.

“Desculpa.”

Dick olhou para a janela e outra mensagem apareceu.

“Eu tenho sorvete.”

O mais velho soltou o ar e se levantou, abrindo a janela. Jason estava sem o capacete o fitando com uma sacola erguida com o pote de sorvete, ele abriu a janela com calma, Jason ia falar algo, mas Dick ergueu a mão, impedindo que ele falasse, puxando a sacola para si e fechando a janela. Jason ficou estático e logo a cortina foi fechada também. Dick olhou para o celular que vibrara.

“É... Eu mereço.”

O moreno se sentou no sofá, com o pote de sorvete, tirando a colher que vinha com o pote e começando a comer. Era o seu favorito, Dick olhou para o pote, sentindo-se tolo, o maldito ainda comprava de seu sabor favorito. Levou sua mão aos olhos, impendido-se de chorar.

Quando estava na metade do pote, ele deixou sobre a mesinha e se levantou, pegando um cobertor que estava com ele no sofá, indo para a janela, puxando a cortina e abrindo. Olhou para baixo e lá estava Jason sentado na escadaria de incêndio encostado na parede de sua casa, voltando seu olhar para Dick que soltou o ar passando pela janela e se cobrindo com o cobertor, se sentou ao lado do moreno em silêncio.

\- O que somos, Dick? – Jason quebrou o silêncio, o mais velho, não esperava aquela pergunta vir, principalmente do outro. Isso era algo que ele se faria, ele abriu a boca e fechou.

\- Não sei, Jason. – Respondeu, ambos não se fitavam, Dick voltou seu olhar para o mais novo que o fitou. – Eu esperava que pudesse me responder.

Jason o fitou, ambos voltaram a ficar em silêncio, se fitando.

\- Me desculpe. – Jason pediu sincero. – Eu não deveria ter usado a voz em você, eu... – Ele pausou, Dick soltou o ar.

\- Tudo bem. – Dick disse por fim.

\- Não. Não está tudo bem. – Jason disse levando as mãos para os próprios fios puxando-os para trás. – Pare de ser o perfeito da história, o garoto de ouro. O que eu fiz...

\- Você usou sua voz de alfa, para me mandar comer, por que não queria me responder e falar o que aconteceu com sua mão. – Disse o outro bravo. – Você fugiu, Jason! E como escape usou sua hierarquia idiota de alfa sobre ômega. – Jason ficou quieto, até finalmente o outro virar. – Nunca mais faça isso. - Jason maneou com a cabeça e Dick deixo suas costas encontrarem o concreto. – O que aconteceu?

\- Você me pediu para mordê-lo. – Dick voltou seu olhar para o moreno, tentando se lembrar, céus ele deveria estar muito necessitado. – Você chegou a chorar por eu ter te negado a mordida. – O mais velho mordeu o lábio inferior. – Céus... Foi desesperador ver você chorar, eu tive que me conter para não te morder. – Tudo se encaixava agora.

\- Por quê... não?

\- Não iria me aproveitar assim de você. – nunca.

\- Você quer? – Jason o fitou, atônito.

\- Você sabe o que isso significa. – O moreno concordou com a cabeça, o mais novo soltou o ar. – Me responda então você. Você quer que eu te morda? Que saibam que você tem um parceiro? Que tem um alfa? – Dick tremeu levemente com as palavras do outro.

\- Sim. – Jason o fitou se aproximando, sentindo ser acomodado pelos braços de Dick em volta de seu pescoço, cobrindo-o com o cobertor.

\- Isso significa...

\- Sim. – O mais novo se inclinou sobre o outro fazendo-o ficar deitado sobre o chão de ferro, dentro do cobertor.

Seus lábios se encontraram, Jason levou os lábios até o maxilar e indo até seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro lhe atingir, Dick lhe deu espaço, a boca do mais novo salivou e por fim o mordeu, ao ponto de corta-lhe. De sentir o gosto do outro, de escutar o moreno gemer deleitosamente abaixo de si. Sua saliva se misturando aos hormônios liberados pelo seu ômega. Seu... Oh, céus.

Ele se afastou, fitando o outro, rosto vermelho pescoço marcado, lábios vermelho e convidativos, eles se beijaram, Jason sentia as mãos do outro em seus fios, e Dick sentia as mãos no mais novo em sua cintura e a outra em seu rosto, pernas entrelaçadas. Ambos se afastaram, o anti-herói sorriu de canto, dando uma breve risada.

\- Bruce vai surtar quando descobrir. – O acrobata ergueu uma sobrancelha com um sorriso ladino.

\- Com medo? – Jason riu debochado.

\- Nunca.

Aquilo poderia ser uma mentira, poderia ser uma verdade, mas nada o separaria agora do outro.

.

.

.

.

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiro, estou com um tumblr especifico para meus ships, fandom, aesthetic e algumas coisas escritas que tenho em inglês e português.   
> http://player-hopeless.tumblr.com   
> Quem quiser me seguir, sinta-se a vontade, fazer pedidos de trechos de ships com cenas que queiram, está em aberto.   
> Segundo, estou iniciando no meio desse ano os meus trabalhos de tradução de fanfics, no caso as minhas para o inglês, e a dos outros em português, meu perfil:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R 
> 
> Terceiro, vamos lá, de onde saiu essa ideia?   
> Procurando nas profundezas (ou nem tanta) do AO3 tenho uma escritora favorita chamada @Evilpixie, ela criou um mundo de omegaverse. Yeey, e simplesmente amei e amo todas as histórias que ela criou uma serie da DC, baseado nesse universo. A escritora me deu autorização para traduzir seus trabalhos desse universo Omegaverse e criar histórias com base do universo dela. Quem quiser dar uma olhada no trabalho dela, sinta-se a vontade de conhecer:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/70301 
> 
> Obrigada novamente pela atenção e por terem lido até aqui.   
> Beijos e até
> 
> English Notes:  
> Special thanks to EvilPixie, who let me to use her work (AOB universe) to create this fanfiction, and say (again) that I love her work.  
> Maybe I will translate this to english. Maybe.


End file.
